


Just Like You

by tonystarksass



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony Week, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksass/pseuds/tonystarksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ridding Pepper of her strand of extremis, Tony takes her on a much-needed date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 (Theme: Date Night) of Pepperony Week!
> 
> Takes place post-Iron Man 3!
> 
>  **Edit** : Slightly revamped/revised, September 2017.

Early on in the process, Tony promised Pepper that once he fully extracted the strand of extremis rooted amongst her genes, he would take her on an extravagant shopping date to replace all the clothes she’d accidentally burned. Plus, they were still rebuilding everything they lost when their entire mansion fell into the Pacific.

With the combined efforts of Tony and Bruce, the pair safely and successfully removed the strand a week ago; leaving Tony's promise hovering in the air until he plucked it down at the right moment.

Upon walking into her office early that morning, Pepper was greeted with a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers (Tulips, her favorite) and a note propped against the pencil cup on her desk. She smiled, _Tony_. Pepper picked up the small folded-in-half index card and, in Tony’s scratchy handwriting, he’d written:

_P,_

_I believe I owe you a date with my credit card and I am fully prepared to tag along to serve as your handsome walking and talking personal-shopping-bag-holder. I’ll pick you up from your favorite spa place (you know the one) at 11AM. Sharp. See you then. Love you._

_Yours,_

_T_

_P.S: Check your agenda._

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and quickly opened the agenda that was lying on the corner of her desk, flipping it open to the day’s date.

Tony had canceled every one of the numerous meetings she’d prepared to attend. A giant, red "X" sat in place over each and every one she’d so expertly scheduled. Her eyes darted across the page where he’d drawn an arrow to a shiny, new objective: a full body massage and mani-pedi. According to his note, he’d even thought far enough ahead to have a change of comfortable clothes waiting for her at the salon. 

Pepper grinned widely and quickly pulled her phone from her purse before texting a simple “I love you” to her extraordinary boyfriend. She grabbed Tony’s note and placed it in her purse, loving when he took the time to handwrite her things. With a quick glance to make sure they had enough water, Pepper left the tulips to greet her the following day and walked out of her office. 

Pepper chuckled lowly under her breath when she spotted Happy waiting eagerly for her at the front entrance of Stark Industries. He was more than willing to be a driving pawn in Tony’s sneaky scheme to give her a well-deserved day off and, well, she couldn’t be happier to oblige them both. 

—

Following Pepper’s spa appointment, Tony picked Pepper up and they drove to a shopping mall in the northern part of Los Angeles.

The couple had already been in numerous stores and, as promised, Tony served as Pepper’s personal shopping bag holder; lugging around a few of the necessary items she’d picked out in an attempt to slowly enhance her growing wardrobe.

Tony gently slipped his left hand into Pepper’s right, entwining their fingers as they continued to walk through the mall. Hand-in-hand with matching strides, too. 

Before Tony knew it, Pepper was tugging on his hand, again. She quickly pulled him into another venue, his vision suddenly clouded with various shades of pink.

“Lingerie?” Tony asked, a sly smirk growing from the corner of his mouth. He quirked one of his eyebrows up at Pepper.

“Not quite,” she laughed softly, glancing at a table full of different styles and colors of bras before turning to face Tony, again. “Extremis wasn’t too kind to my panties,” she whispered, leaning in close to lightly peck his lips a couple times. 

“Uh-huh,” Tony grinned, hand dropping from hers to firmly grip her hip. “ _And_ ,” Pepper continued, quirking an eyebrow up at him, “if I remember correctly, neither were _you_ , Mr. Stark. Last night ring any bells?” 

Tony, proudly, had one hell of a poker face, even if Pepper’s words had traveled directly below his belt. He hummed in response, clearing his throat as he watched Pepper pull away from his grabby hands to busy herself with looking through a table of multi-colored, lace-filled panties. “I have no _idea_ what you’re talking about, Potts,” he smirked, feigning innocence. 

Pepper laughed and flashed Tony a knowing look before continuing to look around the store. 

—

Five lace bras and fifteen pairs of colorful panties later, Tony and Pepper walked out of Victoria’s Secret hand-in-hand. “I still think you shoulda gotten some lingerie,” Tony grinned widely, playfully bumping Pepper’s hip with his. “I’m a _huge_ fan of it.” 

“Next time,” Pepper assured him, giving his hand a small squeeze. Watching Tony’s brain momentarily short-circuit when she wore it was very much worth it. 

“Fine,” Tony huffed, “I’m holding ya to that, though.” They walked in comfortable silence for a moment, the hustle and bustle of the busy mall surrounding them before Pepper spotted something she hadn’t even considered using in _years_ ; ranging back to her college days. 

“Tony, look!” Pepper exclaimed excitedly, pointing toward a flashing, eye-catching photo booth. He held onto her hand for dear life as she unabashedly tugged him toward her destination.

“Wha—a photo booth?” Tony asked, a half-smile gracing the corner of his lips. He glanced at Pepper and his smile transformed into a grin when he saw the thrilled light in her eyes. 

“Let’s do it!” Pepper told him, digging through her purse for a couple of small bills.

“ _In_ the photo booth?” Tony teased, "I mean, hell, you know I’m into public sex, but isn't that a little much?" She flashed him one of her signature looks and he chuckled, “Kidding.” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Pepper coaxed, finally locating some cash she’d stuffed in her wallet and quickly inserted the bills into the machine. After choosing the package of pictures she wanted from the electronic board, she took Tony by the hand again and dragged him behind the curtain and into the booth. 

Tony crammed their bags down by their feet and, before he could come up with another witty retort, Pepper cupped his chin and soundly kissed him on the lips just as the first picture was taken. 

—

A couple minutes later, the couple stumbled out from behind the curtain with large, goofy smiles plastered across both of their faces. 

Tony wrapped his free arm around Pepper’s shoulders as they waited for their pictures to print, pressing a kiss onto her temple. The machine slowly spat out their row of five poses and Pepper delicately pulled them from their slot when they were finished. 

“How’d they turn out?” Tony asked, leaning over slightly. Pepper smiled and held up the strip of pictures so they could both view them. 

The first picture displayed a surprised-looking Tony. Pepper was grinning against his lips with her eyes closed while her hand cupped his cheek. The second picture captured both of them mid-laugh. Tony’s nose was scrunched and his grin spread from ear-to-ear. Pepper and grinning, too. Her head was leaning over onto his shoulder while her hand rested on his chest directly over where his reactor used to be.

The third picture captured Pepper grinning toothily and wearing Tony’s sunglasses, stolen from his shirt collar where they’d previously been hanging down. Tony had his signature smirk smudged across his face as he held up a peace sign. The fourth picture displayed a very affectionate Tony nuzzling Pepper’s neck while her hand rested at the base of his neck, fingers in his hair. 

Finally, the last picture captured the couple with their arms around each other's shoulders. Pepper was smiling widely, looking straight into the camera, and Tony was pressing a kiss onto her cheek. At the bottom of the row of small pictures, there was an over-exaggerated heart with Tony and Pepper’s names in the center of it and the date just below that.

Pepper was beaming as she looked over each of their poses, again. She honestly couldn’t decide if she wanted to keep them on her person, hang them on their fridge, or frame them. Maybe she’d get them copied and do all three. “They’re perfect,” Pepper told him quietly, her voice smooth and tender as she glanced at each of the photographs over and over again. 

Tony grinned and leaned over to kiss her temple again, burrowing his nose in her hair. “Just like you.”


End file.
